Arch ZS
Introduction Arch ZS was a very talented fighter even at the young age of 3. He was obsessed with exploring things that were inexplorable He once even climbed on top of the Marine headquarters building getting stuck and unknowingly forcing the marines to get him down. When his little sister was born he swore to protect her from harm like big brothers sometimes tend to do even managing to get on her nerves several times as he would beat up every boy that tried to go out with her. At the age of 12 he made the worst mistake of his life by accidentally eating the Devil fruit known as the scales scales which allows him to grow any kind of scales over his body to protect himself from a large number of attacks. At the age of 17 he began training with the idea to go into the New World and explore it as hard as he can til he finds every bit of land there is in the New world. Appearance Arch is a tall man with black hair, hair specs on his chin and neck due to lack of shaving his face, he has green eyes wth a good body build, normal nose and ears, he wears a light shirt and shorts with blue, red, and black tints on it. And some good shoes. Personality Arch is a very kind and moderately smart he will protect his friends with his life he holds no respect for his enemies and will gladly slay them depending on the annoyance they have been to him and his friend. Those who attack his sister and hurt her on the other hand he goes all out pisses on them. He is also a loud mouth when it comes to being social. He also has a history is being angry when someone makes him go full armor mode for two reasons one its heavy two his scale defense armor does NOT protect his clothes! Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Nope but can defend against them Marksmanship Can throw scales with pin point accuracy Hand to Hand Combat He has been shown to go up against large groups of Pirates without using his devil fruit and has notably taken down an entire pirate crew who had accumilated a 4 million beli bounty Physical Strength He has enormous strength which can terrify his enemies which he uses to take down seakings, Pirate ships, and has once thrown a Galleon class ship into town. Agility Arch can be very fast depending on how much things he is carrying or how much defence he has but is notably not very good at out running his opponents. Endurance He can take several attacks at once his total Endurance limit is unknown but he has stated that he is not immortal and does have a limit but can last a long time against weaker opponents Weapons Brass Knuckles on his belt they are made out of diamond and hold some seastone in them enough to stop a Logia devil fruit user. Devil Fruit For further information: Zara Zara no Mi Summary, Allows him to grow scales in an incredibly fast speed anywhere on his body they are strong enough to last against several cannon shots they are a defensive type fruit with some offensive capability Type, Paramecia Usage of the devil fruit For defense and offensive capabilities depending on his imagination but does not name his abilities Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Has no crew but would defend them to his last breath Family Defends Kyshira his younger sister gets along pretty well with her Allies/ Friends None Enemies None Other The marines like him due to his tenacity to beat up pirates History To be created later... Character Design I created him with the intent to have a opposite personality to me as i am very socially quiet in conversations and i like creating characters :D Major Battles Arch Vs Large number of non important plot pirates (Arch won) Quotes I never abandon my friends even if they piss me off! -to a random marine buddy he made What! Bring it on! I can topple you!-to a overconfident pirate Trivia Loves to fight and gets in fights with pirates very often Marines like his ability to unknowingly get in fights with pirates Category:Characters